


An Idol's Shine

by echoirisx



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Female Character, Transdori Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoirisx/pseuds/echoirisx
Summary: When the search for a drummer takes longer than expected, the members of Pastel Palettes take matters into their own hands. But their ideal drummer fears there's no place for someone like her to be an idol.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	An Idol's Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't published a story before, but Transdori Week is something that really resonates with me and I'm excited about getting a chance to contribute! I haven't really written in a long time so it's likely this fic has some room for improvement, but I hope you all enjoy it!

“The four of you will be in an idol band, but you will not play instruments. Instead, you all will pretend to play along during your performances.”

The announcement surprised the newly minted members of Pastel Palettes. Although it was exciting that they were close to making their debut, would this really work? Could they possibly make their performances believable in such a short time? As difficult as it sounded, the girls agreed they would give their all.

“That covers everything for today. Does anyone have questions?” the staff member asked.

Chisato raised her hand. “When can we expect a drummer to be announced?”

“Unfortunately, there isn’t an easy answer for that. Drumming is much harder to fake than playing the other instruments, so we need to find someone with actual experience. We’re working as hard as we can to find someone suitable for the position, but until then a member of our support staff is filling in. Yamato-san!”

A bespectacled girl with shoulder-length brown hair entered the room, drumsticks in hand. She appeared to be around the same age as the other girls. A hint of nervousness dulled her smile.

“H-hello! I’m Maya Yamato! I won’t be here long, but you can count on me!”

Following the introduction of the band’s temporary drummer, the meeting came to a close. Although nothing was left unanswered, the girls weren’t quite sure this whole “idol band” thing would work out.

* * *

A week had passed since Pastel Palettes’ first meeting. The girls were rehearsing practically nonstop, but still felt no more confident that this act would work out for them. The only one of them who had any knowledge of music at this point was…

“Maya-san! You know so much about music!” Eve smiled brightly as she complimented the drummer.

“Huhehe, it’s nothing. I just appreciate having people around who enjoy my ramblings.” Maya said with a blush.

“Really, Maya-chan!” said Hina. “It really is interesting! I don’t know anything about equipment but the way you talk about it is so boppin’! Actually… I’m kinda sad you’ll only be with us temporarily.”

“They still haven’t found us a drummer?” Eve asked. “What will happen if we don’t have one before our show? Will we have to postpone it?”

“D-don’t worry, Eve-chan!” Aya smiled. “I’m sure they’ll find someone! They’re probably searching right now!”

On the opposite side of the room, Chisato turned to look at Maya. The actress crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she studied the drummer. After a moment of focus, Chisato spoke up.

“Maya-san, you are an excellent drummer. How long have you been playing?”

  
  
Maya seemed surprised by the compliment. “Um, five years? I’ve only been working for this agency for a couple months, though.”

  
  
“I see. Are you looking to be a musician one day?”

  
  
“Y-yes! Well, I’m also considering being a sound engineer.”

  
  
“I see.” Chisato took a couple steps closer to Maya, raising her hand to her chin. “One last thing, Maya-san. Could you please take off your glasses?”

“Um… sure?” A slight blush covered Maya’s face as she removed her glasses. “Is this good?”

Chisato focused her gaze on the drummer for another moment before smiling. “It’s just as I suspected. You’re very beautiful, Maya-san.” Maya’s blush intensified. “How about you join Pastel Palettes?”

Maya became tense. “What? Me? No no no, I can’t be an idol! I’m just a studio musician! I-”

She was interrupted by Chisato. “It’ll be fine, I promise. You certainly look the part, plus you’re exactly the kind of musician we need.”

Hina’s eyes lit up. “It’d be so fun to have Maya-chan join us, she’s way more fun to have around than someone else would be!”

Aya interjected. “W-wait, we should really check with the agency first…”

“N-no, don’t!” Maya waved her arms. “I really can’t be an idol! I’m not good in front of people like that! A-and there’s… there’s other reasons it wouldn’t work too.” Maya looked down at the floor.

“Other reasons? What do you mean, Maya-san?” Eve asked. “I’m sure the agency will allow you to join the band!”

“No, um, I…” Maya stammered and sighed. “I… I can explain why I don’t think this would work out, but I need you all to promise that you won’t tell anyone. Is that okay?”

The other girls smiled and nodded.

Maya took a deep breath, and then another. “Okay. I feel like having me join the band and be an idol is a bad idea… because… I’m transgender. I don’t think that someone like me would be a good fit for an idol band. It… it probably wouldn’t be a good look for all of you.” Maya looked down at the floor once again and closed her eyes.

After what felt like an eternity of silence to Maya, Hina spoke up. “Maya-chan… that’s so boppin’! Actually, my sis is trans too, so I do kinda get why you’re worried. But I still think it’d be fun to have you join the band!”

“I agree!” said Eve. “You already feel like a true member of Pastel Palettes and your identity doesn’t change that! It would be an honor for you to join us, Maya-san!”

Happy tears formed in Maya’s eyes. “I’m… I really appreciate it. It’s just… I don’t normally think of someone like me being an idol.”

Aya joined Maya in crying and put a hand on the drummer’s shoulder. “M-Maya-chan… I think that’s exactly why you would make an amazing idol. Think about how happy you would feel if you did see someone like you as an idol. You could be that person for someone else!”

Maya’s tears poured harder.

Chisato stepped forward. “Aya-chan is right. Part of being an idol is inspiring and empowering the people who look up to you. That’s something you would surely accomplish if you joined Pastel Palettes. I do see how you might be concerned about the possibility of people not seeing you that way. However, the four of us would be here to support you and you would also have the agency to protect you from any negativity. Actually, that raises another question: Do the staff here at the agency know that you’re transgender?”

Maya rubbed her eyes and sniffled. “Y-yes, I told them when I was hired.”

“And how did they respond?” Chisato asked.

“They were… really nice and accepting. They said they take the safety of their staff very seriously, and that they wouldn’t tolerate anyone being hateful towards me.”

“That’s a great sign. Maya-san, I think the agency would be very supportive of you joining the band if that’s what you wanted. They seem like they’ll be willing to support and protect you, so you would certainly be safe.”

“And you’ve got us too!” Hina smiled. “We’ll be here with you the whole way!”

“That’s right! And if anyone does anything to try to hurt you, I will unleash all my bushido upon them!” Eve mimicked swinging a sword. “It’s a samurai’s duty to look out for one another!”

Maya smiled and wiped her eyes again. “I… I don’t know what to say. I’m… I’m still not sure if I’m really the best person for the job, but… if all of you are so sure of it, I would love to be Pastel Palettes’ drummer.”

Elated, the rest of the girls ran to Maya and hugged her, a chorus of “thank you!” filling the room. Once the excitement died down, Chisato made an offer.

“Maya-san, again, thank you. If you would like, I can talk to the staff and explain our conversation and our desire to have you as our drummer. Only if that’s okay with you, that is.”

Maya nodded. “Thank you, Chisato-san. I would really appreciate that.”

* * *

The next morning, Pastel Palettes gathered in the meeting room once again for today’s agenda. However, Maya was absent and the staff were running a few minutes late.

“What’s taking so long? Do you think they’re talking to Maya-chan about joining the band?” Aya asked, whispering.

Right on cue, the staff members walked into the room.

“Good morning. Today, we’d like to introduce the newest member of Pastel Palettes. Meet your drummer, Maya Yamato-san!”

Maya entered the room, smiling and shining brighter than ever before.


End file.
